Naruto: Unsatisfied Flashback
by Dnome Warlock
Summary: A flashback from Naruto: Unsatisfied


Don't own Naruto. Just a flashback from my story Naruto: Unsatisfied

**-Flashback—**

"Are you alright, Mei?" Naruto asked as he picked himself off the ground and walked over to the Mizukage. He made his way around some of the debris and saw she was already standing.

"You know Naruto," she answered back in her soft voice. "Most Kage would land on their feet when they fall from a high place, not on their butt."

Naruto laughed. "Yea, your right," he said while walking up to her and putting his arms around her waist. "But I'm different from other Kage and ninjas, you know that."

"Different?" she asked while she wrapped her hands around his neck. "That is not always a good thing, Naruto-kun."

Naruto leaned forward till their foreheads touched. "Really," he questioned her. "But isn't that the reason you love me?"

She smiled teasingly. "No," she said as she raised her hand and brushed it against his whisker like scars. "I love you because it's cute how you always purr when I pet your cheeks."

"That hurts, Mei," Naruto pouted as he forced himself not to purr like she wanted. "Here I thought you loved me for my awesomeness."

"Well," she said leaning forward enough for her lips to lightly touch his. "I guess you have grown on me a little," she finished before leaning all the way in and catching his lips in a tender kiss.

Naruto kissed her back with equal tenderness. This was one of those rare moments when he was able to kiss her softly and express his affection his own way. Most of the time he was not able to express himself in such a way, and because of the war and the seal he was helping in developing, as well as her leading the Mist defenses, they found themselves rarely alone. But when they were, their mutual attraction and adoration was usually expressed with lust filled desire, where Naruto was forced to take the back seat as the dominant Mizukage lead the way.

He didn't mind though, he was relatively used to strong willed women who pretty much forced him to do things in some kind of dominant manner. First was Sakura, who punched the living daylights out of him whenever he was disrespectful or rude. Then there was Tsunade who forced him to take on missions he didn't want, or get checkups he felt he didn't need, and making sure he stayed out of trouble by forcing him to remain in the village by using her Hokage position of power or threatening to do to him as she once did to Jiraiya.

And now there was the Mizukage, who after Konoha fell and many of his friends died, she literally tied him to her bed and told him she was going to help him stop sulking by letting him please her. When he told her he was a virgin and didn't know how, she had said good, she would be his first and last, or he would regret it.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss and stepped away and looked around the place they had fallen into. It was dark, but thanks to the light coming from the top of the caved in ceiling, he could see pretty well. They were in some kind of underground cavern, big enough that he could see a building made of wood a little down the way, with its ceiling completely missing.

Looking back at the Mizukage, who was also eyeing the underground cavern with interest, he spoke to her. "We should probably head back before Chojuro gets worried and starts looking for you."

The Mizukage turned to look back at him. "No, I think we should explore that house over there," she said back to him. "Chojuro will be fine, don't worry yourself over him. Now come, let's go take a look."

Naruto nodded and followed after her. He was curious as to what the building held as well, and wondered what it was doing under the ruins of what used to be Uzushiogakure. He just didn't want that kid Chojuro to overreact like he did the last time he thought the Mizukage went missing. The poor kid had been so terrified by the Mizukage's quiet but meaningful chastising that he was jumpy for a whole month afterward.

He followed after the Mizukage and fell into step with her. They talked a little, about the war, how far he was getting with the time seal, and other things affecting them. Soon though, as they got closer to the woodened house, Naruto noticed that he was beginning to hear things. It sounded like whispering, but he couldn't understand what the voices were saying. By the time he was in front of the house, the voices were so loud that he could barely hear the Mizukage talking in her usual quiet tone.

When the Mizukage was about to step inside the house, he stopped her. "Do you hear that?" he asked her.

The Mizukage looked at him funny before shaking her head in the negative. She asked what it was that he was hearing but before he could answer her the Kyuubi spoke up in his mind.

'**They're spirits**,' the Kyuubi said in his deep voice.

'Spirits?' Naruto asked looking around in alarm. 'You mean like ghosts!' He began backing away and he pulled the Mizukage with him.

'**NO, you insolent brat**,' the Kyuubi yelled. '**They are spirits! There is no such thing as ghosts.**'

'What are you talking about you stupid fox, spirits and ghosts are the same thing,' Naruto retorted.

'**Ignorant human, they are not**!' the Kyuubi yelled. '**Your make believe ghosts are human souls that you think walk around after they die. Spirits are beings that roam the world and control some kind of element and were never human! Some are even older then us demons**.'

Naruto was skeptical, but moved the conversation along anyway. 'And why can I hear them then?' he asked.

'**I have no idea brat**,' the Kyuubi answered. '**So why don't you stop being a chicken shit and go find out?**'

"Stupid fox," Naruto said before explaining to the Mizukage what the Kyuubi told him. The Mizukage looked at him with amusement, and proceeded into the house all the while teasing him and his fear of ghosts.

Naruto soon realized that the place was not an ordinary house, but actually a weapons shop. There were tons of weapons everywhere, and he and the Mizukage went around examining them. They were a little alarmed when they tried to touch some of them and almost got burnt, shocked, drenched, cut, or frozen.

They eventually stopped trying to lay their hands on any of the weapons and instead focused on the different scrolls that were littered around the big desk at the back of the shop. It didn't take long before they found a couple scrolls containing the information they were looking for. Apparently the shop was a safe house where Uzumaki Hisoka kept all the weapons that he and his sons had made over the course of his life.

Reading further into some of the scrolls they found that he was the best Spirit catcher the Uzumaki clan had ever had. He was so good in fact, he personally made some of the blades used by the Seven Swordsman of the Mist when the Uzumaki's had an alliance with them.

Naruto was intrigued beyond belief. If he had read the scroll right, that would mean that most of the Uzumaki had the ability to capture spirits with the use of seals, and if the shop and whispers were anything to go by, they could also trap them in weapons and make blood contracts with the spirits that resided in them. Naruto felt so elated and was so into the scrolls that he nearly jumped out of his sandals when he was able to suddenly understand one of the voices that were whispering to him.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" the Mizukage asked him when he jumped off his seat and dropped the scrolls he was reading.

"Yes, what's wrong Uzumaki," a feminine voice whispered to him. "Are you that surprised to hear me?"

"Um, yea, I am," he said out loud and motioned for the Mizukage to be quiet so he could hear everything that the woman's voice was about to tell him.

"You shouldn't be," the disembodied voice spoke to him, her whisper drowning out the rest of the others. "I do control the wind, and you will too if you find me, Uzumaki."

"Ok," Naruto said looking around. "So, where can I find you?"

He heard the voice giggle before speaking. "I said you'll have to find me," the voice said. "Start looking."

Naruto walked around the big desk and glanced around, wondering where he should start looking. Unsure, he thought he might as well start at the entrance to the building, and he was half way there until he heard the spirit whisper again. "You are getting cold, Uzumaki," it said softly.

Naruto stopped and spun in a circle, wondering which way he should go. He decided to turn left and go towards the biggest wall inside the building, where he noticed the most weapons were displayed. Walking that way, he heard the voice tell him he was getting warmer until he reached the wall. Axes, large clever like swords that reminded him of Zabuza's sword, daggers, kunai, katanas, ninjatos, and wakizashis were displayed on the wall, and he wondered which weapon held the spirit talking to him.

He reached his hand out to a wicked looking battle axe, but didn't get close as the voice spoke up to stop him. "Cold," it whispered. Dropping his hand, he reached for a golden dagger, but the voice once again said he was cold. Looking at all the different weapons, he saw a katana with a blue hilt and reached for it. When he heard the voice tell him he was warmer, he extended his hand to grab the weapon. He yelped back in surprise when the katana somehow let out an electric shock.

He heard the spirit's voice laughing at him. "I said you were warm, not hot," the spirit said to him.

Muttering darkly, he thought about what she said. He was warm when it came to the Katana, so that meant the weapon he was looking for was probably either a katana or a wakizashi. Deciding to experiment, he reached his hand out toward a wakizashi with a white hilt and guard, all the while ignoring the Mizukage's impatient glare even though he knew he would regret it later (not). However, before his hand got close to the blade, ice started to leak out of the hilt and formed a small dragon. He stared at the dragon, and reached his hand out toward it. He retracted it as soon as the little dragon bit at him and then gave a small roar.

"Very cold, Uzumaki," the spirit he was trying to find giggled.

Frustrated now, he took a step back and began to inspect each katana he saw individually, willing himself to see the right one. As his eyes passed the middle row, his eyes caught sight of one of the most beautiful swords he had so far seen in the shop, and he was left at a lost as to how he did not notice it before now. The hilt was crimson red with thick blood red ribbons that seemed to be blowing with the wind, even though there was none. Small black diamond shapes lined the middle which Naruto knew was for helping with the grip. The scabbard was also crimson red, but also had Oshima Cherry petals that seemed to move all around the scabbard as though they too were blowing in nonexistent wind.

It reminded him so much of Sakura he thought he might cry.

After a little hesitation, he reached out and took the sword, noticing the slight intake of breath from the Mizukage. He turned back to the Mizukage and smiled at her. "How did you figure out how to grab one of these?" she asked.

"One of the spirits told me where to find her," Naruto answered.

The Mizukage raised one of her thin eyebrows. "Her?" she asked.

Not liking the tone of voice or the look she gave him, he decided to placate her. "Don't worry, Mei-chan," he said giving her a quick kiss. "It's just a spirit, like the stupid fox said, so there's no need to be jealous."

"Jealous," the Mizukage spoke amusingly before laughing. "You don't have to worry about that Naruto-kun. I've already told you that if you get with another woman besides me, I would kill you," she finished looking dead serious.

Gulping, Naruto forced a smile and looked back down at his new sword. The ribbons moved as though blown on before he heard the spirits voice again.

"Good job, Uzumaki," the spirit complimented him. "Now we must commune and seal our contract."

Naruto blinked before asking, "How do we commune and what do I sign?"

"Unsheathe me," the spirit told him and he did.

"What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked the spirit as he put the scabbard on the desk and inspected the blade. It was a regular curved katana, but it also had black words running down the middle of both sides.

"My name should be obvious when you look at my saya," the spirit spoke in her gentle voice. "I am Oshima of the Wind. Now cut your thumb on my blade, Uzumaki, and then slide the blood across the letters while speaking what it says. Once done, I will be yours, and you will be able to wield me and use my power."

Nodding, Naruto read the phase as he cut his finger, the Mizukage watching over the proceedings with interest even if she could only hear one side of his conversation. Once he cut his thumb he wiped it against the letters and spoke the phase to seal the contract.

"Whisper into the wind and clothe everything in your crimson light," he said out loud. As soon as he spoke the words the sword glowed red and wind suddenly picked up. He instantly felt his senses expand. He could hear the slight movements off the bugs hidden around him, the mice in the walls, and even the steady heart beat of the Mizukage. He could feel, as though the wind was a part of him, every shift of movement the Mizukage and little critters inside the shop made.

After a few seconds, the wind died down and the feeling was gone, and he felt himself back to normal. "It is complete. Anytime you have need of me or wish to speak to me, do what you just did and speak the phrase, and will be there," Oshima said. "I will teach you to control some of my powers when I deem you ready, but for now, sheath me so that I may rest. Speaking out to you to gain your attention has taxed me and I need to regain my strength."

Naruto smiled and thanked the spirit before sheathing the blade and turning around to face the Mizukage. "Come on, Mei-chan," he said to the Mizukage as he grabbed her hand. "We need to go celebrate, I haven't been this happy in a long time." With that, he body-flickered them away.

**-End of Flashback—**

Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease

Dnome Warlock


End file.
